Bigfoot (GTA San Andreas)
Bigfoot is by far the most famous myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Bigfoot is a mythical primate which is believed to exist in North American folklore. The creature can supposedly be found in the San Andreas countryside (usually in Back O' Beyond, Shady Cabin or on Mount Chiliad.) Description Due to the vague photos and descriptions of this myth, Bigfoot's behavior remains largely unknown. Players generally say that they have seen Bigfoot from far away, usually as a burly figure walking through the forest who would flee if the player got too close. Rarer accounts say that Bigfoot attacks the player, or that the player could get close to him. Nevertheless, the majority of video or photo evidence that proves Bigfoot's existence are either faked or are a mod. The debate that Bigfoot exists in San Andreas is still active to this day. The existence of Bigfoot in GTA San Andreas has been the focal point of many internet-based rumors since the game was released in 2004. It is impossible to determine the start of these rumors. However, in the brochure that came with the game, an individual named "Big Foot" is credited in the "Thanks To" section, although this is just a nickname for a Rockstar Games employee. The same name can also be found in the manual for GTA Vice City, in the "Thanks To" section, but it still does not serve as any proof to lead towards Bigfoot. There are many supposed in-game references including evidence that supports that Bigfoot can be found. The whole idea of Bigfoot's existence fits nicely into the diverse world of the San Andreas countryside, especially its Flint County and Whetstone areas, with large virgin forests and "spooky" locations. The most popular reported sighting locations are near the Mount Chiliad Natural Arch on the side of Mount Chiliad, the Shady Cabin area and Back O' Beyond. Several screenshots and videos have been posted claiming to show the creature in the game. Sometimes genuine in-game captures of unofficial modifications or edited images and videos can fool players. In an official interview with Terry Donovan released in 2005, he stated, "There is no Bigfoot, just like in real life. But there is something in the woods." This statement spurred a large debate within the GTA community about what Donovan was referring to. However, there is a small but vocal group of supporters of the creature's existence. Many people take Donovan's message as a hint, and search for Piggsy and other similar creatures in the San Andreas countryside. However, DarkMythHunter showed a proof, that the interview was edited. In the original interview, there was "But we desperatedly believe.". Several crucial attempts have been made to find textures, models and other assets for Bigfoot in the game's files. None of these attempts have returned any results. Technical Proof In an interview with Dan Houser, the Vice President of Rockstar Games, it was proven that Bigfoot was only in the unreleased beta version of GTA San Andreas. Apparently it has been claimed that there's a 1/10 chance of finding Bigfoot in the woods of GTA San Andreas, but the source of this claim is highly questionable. Gallery Gallery13.jpg|Bigfoot in the fog. Bigfoot-gta-san-andreas.jpg|Bigfoot close up. Mod!.jpg|Another Modded Bigfoot 1000px-Bigfoot.jpg|Classic shot of Bigfoot. Pigfood.jpg|GTA SA map of Bigfoot sightings & footprints. Spotted Bigfoot .jpg|Bigfoot on a hill during a storm. Bigfootinsanandreaspossiblemod.jpg|A Bigfoot Mod. gallery122.jpg|Another Bigfoot mod. Bigfoot on a rock..or something.jpg|A Black Bigfoot. aaaaa.jpg|A Bigfoot sighting in GTA SA, most likely fake. Modded Bigfoot.JPG|Another Modded Bigfoot killed with Double-Wielded Minigun. moddedbigfoot.jpg|Another Modded Bigfoot, with a marker on it SASQUITCH.jpg|Bigfoot hiding in the bush Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare expansion pack, there is a side mission that allows the player to hunt and kill Sasquatches (another humanoid ape cryptid). Upon killing the first, an achievement is awarded, titled "Six Years In The Making". This is a direct reference to GTA SA, for it was released in 2004 and Undead Nightmare was released in 2010, a difference of 6 years. *In the French release of Undead Nightmare, the achievement is named "Plus la peine de chercher, CJ", which translates to "No need to seek anymore, CJ", as another nod to GTA San Andreas. *On the map of San Andreas, Back O' Beyond has various rocks, lakes and hills forming the shape of a paw print. Video Investigation See Also *Bigfoot (GTA III) *Bigfoot (GTA Vice City) *The Bigfoot Of Bohan *Bigfoot (GTA V) *Yeti Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Bigfoot Myths Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Possible Myths